User talk:Blaid
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Shaman King Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hey I'm interested of this wiki, I'll join after, I help my big brother gojia, then I'll join :) --Eliskuya2 11:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I almost forgot to tell you. do you want me to put romaji on the wiki? too, well let me know :) Eliskuya2 03:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Blaid Gojia senpai is acting a bit werid today. plus I'm sorry I been not here. but not to worry I'm here to help ya :) Eliskuya2 14:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) hey long time no see missed talking to you and I added more stuff and I'm about to my myself on here. wish me luck Eliskuya2 21:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Balid, looks like I did some updated myself --Eliskuya2 03:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :) if you need help or anything just holla. on my page like you always do Blaid, I was worried you never came back. but hell welcome back anyways, peace --Eliskuya2 00:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :PS I'm out of ideas, need some really right now by you :D :PSS you can also use Mikoto (White Wolf) page if you like, just let me know :) I been thinking.. you know what's a good idea, for to update our characters, theme music. is that kindly cool or what?, I made that idea up for myself. let me know, hope to see more of you again :D Eliskuya2 (talk) 11:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) how's that putting your own point of view of your characters, like that idea?, :) and have a nice Thanksgiving--Eliskuya2 (talk) 12:43, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blaid how you like the new Wikia of Fanficion of shaman king, like the layout? :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 03:57, August 19, 2017 (UTC) looks like I need you again can you help me with the character's infobox I am trying to add the same style at the beach Wikia and I am having a little trouble doing it mind helping me, I am trying to add the same layout like preskip and timeskip images and I am not good doing the editing of the character's infobox Eliskuya2 (talk) 12:10, May 9, 2018 (UTC)